Godzilla: Remnant Invasion
by vecter convoy
Summary: In a failed attempt to destroy Earth's monsters, the Xilians accidentally send both Godzilla, his allies, and the space monsters to another dimension. Now Godzilla and co., with the assistance of team RWBY, must combat the evil forces of the Grimm and Xilians.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

On a lone island, far out in the ocean, there live monsters. Creatures of gigantic proportions all living in peace. However, that peace would soon come to an end. Several days ago, an alien race, known as the Xilians, had threatened to destroy the planet Earth. As a warning, the Xilians unleashed their monsters, captured and artificial, to attack three major cities on Earth. Soon, however, the Xilians learned that the humans weren't as defenseless as they once thought. They had constructed maser tanks, two massive mechs (one of which the Xilians destroyed), and their own monsters.

Three of Earth's greatest defenders successfully deterred the Xilians' first attack, proving that they wouldn't go down without a fight. Now aware of the existence of monsters on Earth, the Xilians venture to Monster Island to eradicate them, and continue their conquest of Earth.

(…)

The residence of Monster Island prepared themselves for the greatest battle of their lives. The flying monsters, Rodan and Varan, flew miles above the island, keeping a lookout for the invaders. The monsters Baragon, King Caesar, and Anguirus burrowed underground, waiting to ambush the enemy. Gorosaurus, Manda, and Kamakuras used their small size and camouflage to their advantage and hid in the trees, also planning a surprise attack.

Standing on the front lines were the last three monsters and one robot. It was the goddess, Mothra, the monster prince, Minya, the size-changing robot, Jet Jaguar, and the king of the monsters, Godzilla. The three stood on guard, with Godzilla and Minya charging up their atomic blasts, and Mothra building up silk in her mouth to immobilize the space monsters. After waiting for several hours, some of the monsters were starting to think the invaders wouldn't show up.

Gorosaurus growled impatiently, eagerly wanting to fight. But Godzilla roared back at him, telling him to stay at his post. The king knew the invaders would come to the island, mainly because they still had a score to settle. Not just from the previous assault on Earth, but from their first encounters decades ago. The same applied to Anguirus, Rodan, and Jet Jaguar. Anguirus and Rodan both wanted payback, while Jet didn't care too much for revenge. All he wanted was the safety of humanity.

And speak of the devils, just on the horizon, Rodan spotted three objects flying towards Minster Island at high speeds. He divebombed back down to the island, and spread his wings out at the last minute to avoid impact. He landed next to Godzilla and let out a series of squawks and growls, alerting Godzilla of the oncoming threat. Godzilla looked up at Varan and roared, telling him to come down. Minya looked at his father nervously, but Godzilla gave him a reassuring *skronk*, which seemed to calm him down some.

Though tensions rose once more as the three monsters drew close enough for everyone to see. They were the cyborgs, Gigan and Megalon, and the golden terror, Godzilla's arch nemesis, King Ghidorah. The landed near the beach of the island with a loud thoom, crushing several trees beneath their feet. Gigan and Megalon let out their shrill roars and clanged their weaponized appendages together, ready for some action. Ghidorah cackled as he and his allies began their advance on the Earth monsters.

Godzilla stared menacingly at his nemesis, hatred burning in his eyes, then bellowed a roar as loud as he could. While the space monsters saw this as an intimidation tactic, the Earth defenders recognized the signal. The three Earth monsters burst from the ground all at once. Baragon and Anguirus tackled Megalon and Gigan, while King Caesar grabbed Ghidorah's necks and threw him over his shoulder. Seeing the opportunity to strike, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Ghidorah, causing him to howl in pain. Though the dragon quickly recovered and fired off his gravity beams in different directions.

Gigan used his buzz saw to slice into Anguirus' chest. He narrowly avoided the spinning blade by leaping off of Gigan, though he was still left with a gnarly gash on his chest. Megalon spat out a spit-bomb in Baragon's face, lighting the top of his head on fire. Baragon tried scurrying to the water to put himself out, but Megalon stomped on his tail and fires a beam from his horn onto Baragon's back. Godzilla roared again, signaling the other monsters hiding in the trees. Gorosaurus hopped on his tail and kicked Megalon from behind, much like a kangaroo would. Manda wrapped himself around Gigan, but he made sure his body was out of the way of his buzz saw.

Kamakuras used his claws to hack and slash at Gigan, but the cyborg managed to counter with a laser beam, effectively killing the praying mantis. Godzilla roared and pointed to the aliens, telling Mothra, Rodan, and Varan to join in the fight. Manda unraveled himself off of Gigan's body just before Mothra swooped in and knocked him onto his back. Varan helped Baragon to his feet while Gorosaurus continued to kick Megalon while he's down. Rodan, Godzilla, and Minya all charged at King Ghidorah, wanting to finish him off for good. Rodan flew in close to Ghidorah's middle head and started to peck at his face. But Ghidorah managed to deter him with a gravity beam.

Godzilla and Minya both fired their atomic breaths at Ghidorah's chest, but he retaliated by firing several gravity beams art the father-son duo. Godzilla endured the pain, but Minya was knocked onto the ground badly injured from the one shot. Godzilla wanted to come to his son's aid, but Ghidorah grabbed Rodan with his heads and threw him at Godzilla, causing them both to stumble on the ground. Ghidorah fired more gravity beams, making sure Godzilla, Rodan, and Minya stayed on the ground. Luckily, Ghidorah wouldn't have the upper hand for long.

Using his great agility, Jet Jaguar dashed behind King Ghidorah, grabbed his tails, and began to pull back. He lifted Ghidorah into the air and threw him onto Gigan, knocking the cyborg out of the fight. Godzilla gave Jet a thankful growl, to which the robot responded with a thumbs up.

(…)

Hovering just above Earth's atmosphere, the Xilians watched from their ship as their monsters were being beaten horribly by Earth's monsters.

"It appears we underestimated the monsters of Earth," the Xilian leader admitted, "They are far more powerful and intelligent than we previously thought."

"Sir, our monsters won't stand a chance of those Earthlings keep ganging up on them," One of the Xilian soldiers pointed out.

The Xilian leader smirked, "It does not matter. We have them right where we want them. Ready the weapon."

"But sir, King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon won't be able to escape," another soldier said.

"Without their monsters, Earth will be left defenseless. We are still plenty capable of destroying the Earth with out King Ghidorah and the others. Now… fire _Dimension Tide!_"

The crew pressed multiple buttons and switches, causing a hatch to open at the bottom of the ship. From the hatch lowered what looked like a mix between a cannon and a satellite.

"On my mark," the Xilian leader said.

He watched on as the Earth monsters continued beating on their monsters, though he didn't care for their safety.

"Ready…"

The Dimension Tide cannon surged with electricity as a blue ball of energy formed at its tip.

"Fire!"

One of the crew members pressed a large, red button, firing the trans-dimensional weapon. The beam plummeted straight down to monster island, its intended purpose to transport all the monsters to an uninhabitable planet discovered by the Xilians.

(…)

Just as it seemed the Earth monsters would achieve victory, Godzilla noticed something strange happening in the sky. The clouds began to form a swirling formation as a large, blue beam descended from the sky. Godzilla knew this meant trouble, and he wasn't going to let the Xilians triumph. He fired his atomic breath at the beam in an attempt to slow it down.

(…)

The controls on the Xilian ship were beginning to go haywire. Control panels were exploding, and sparks were flying everywhere.

"What's happening!?" The Xilian leader questioned.

"Sir, Godzilla fired his beam at Dimension Tide. There energies are mixing together," a crew member explained.

"Divert all power to the weapon. Godzilla must not win!"

(…)

Godzilla's atomic breath was beginning to be pushed back. His feet slid back and dug into the ground. He was exerting as much energy as he could into his beam, but it looked like it wasn't going to be enough. To make things worse, King Ghidorah had recovered and let loose his gravity beams at Godzilla's torso, forcing him onto the ground. Godzilla roared on anger as he fell. He didn't know what the beam was going to do, but he knew it was nothing good. Not wanting to see his comrades or planet destroyed, he tried firing another atomic blast to stop the beam, but King Ghidorah kicked him in his stomach, interrupting the atomic blast.

Ghidorah continued to stomp on Godzilla, completely unaware of what his nemesis was trying to do. Godzilla tried getting up, but Ghidorah wouldn't let him. He kept kicking him and slamming his tails in his face. Just as Godzilla started to black out from all the blunt trauma applied to his head, he saw the beam collide with the surface of the island. He let out one final roar before he, along with everyone else, was engulfed by a blinding light.

(…)

The ships systems began to stabilize as Dimension Tide was deactivated.

"Did… did it work?" the Xilian leader asked as he inspected one of the monitors surveying monster island.

"We're trying to reconnect the signal to the cameras on Earth," a crew member said.

And almost instantly, the static on the screen went away. The sight the Xilians were left with put a smile on their faces. Where once the monsters stood, locked in combat, there was now a large crater, with no signs of life to be found.

"It worked," the Xilian leader said triumphantly, "are the monsters on the planet we selected?"

The crew looked too nervous to respond.

"Well, are they!?"

"That's the problem sir. We don't know where they are."

The Xilian leader slammed his fist on the console.

"Then find them! We cannot risk them appearing on a planet that has the technology to return them home!"

"Yes sir!"

(…)

Godzilla's entire body was aching, all the way from his head to his tail. Whatever that beam was did a number on him. He tried opening his eyes, but he closed them again after being met with a blinding light. He was still trying to recover from the effects of the blast. Though while he couldn't see, he could still hear just fine, and what he heard surprised him. He heard dozens of chattering voices, presumably a large crowd gathered around him. Normally humans would be too scared to get up close to him. The only reason they would was either if they thought he was dead, or they weren't human.

Feeling a sense of urgency, Godzilla tried moving his body. He started with his tail, which he managed to raise in the air slightly. The voices around him seemed incredibly startled after seeing him move. He then shifted his left leg forward a few feet, then his right. His quick healing factor suddenly kicked in when he tried moving his right arm, so rather than moving it slowly, it jolted into the air, then slammed back onto the ground. His senses kicked in as well, allowing him to feel the terrain around him. He dug his claws into what felt like sand, and he felt water splashing up against his tail.

Finally, he managed to stand himself up, the voices around him growing fainter as his head reached the sky. Wanting to confirm his suspicions about the 'people' around him, he slowly opened his eyes. They quickly adjusted to the light, and soon he could see clearly. He looked down at the people below him, and was surprised to see that they were, indeed, human. He growled in relief upon seeing friendly-ish faces. However, upon closer inspection, Godzilla noticed something off about the humans. It looked as if they had animalistic attributes, such as antlers, tails, fins, etc.

He immediately began to get more worried. He looked around to see if he could spot any other monsters, but he was the only one. Though once he surveyed the area, he saw that he was on what looked to be another island. It had lush, tropical forests, like his home. But unlike Monster Island, several wooden huts and houses covered a majority of what he saw of the island. He growled curiously as he began to take a step forward. But once he heard the people below him screaming, he stepped back, not wanting to trample them.

It seemed as if these people had never even seen a monster like him before. They were probably terrified of him. Wanting to try and show that he was friendly, Godzilla knelt down and growled softly at the strange people. Most people ran away in fear, though a handful stayed and stared him right back in the eye, which meant they were either stupid, or fearless, and he respected the latter of the two. But there was one in particular that grabbed his attention. It was a tall, muscular male, with a large, black beard, a purple coat, silver armor, and a patch of black chest hair sticking out of the coat. Judging by the way people stood behind him for protection, and his fearless gaze, this could've been the leader of this island.

"Chief, what is that thing?" a woman with a pair of fox ears asked.

"I don't care what it is," someone with a lion tail added, "I say we run!"

"Do you think it'll attack us?" a young man with rabbit ears asked frightfully.

"No, no I don't think so," the large man, whom the woman referred to as 'chief', replied, "if it wanted to hurt us, it would have done so already."

He held his chin in his hand and pondered for a moment, then began walking towards Godzilla.

"Ghira, what are you doing?" an older looking woman with cat ears asked, worried about the large man, named Ghira.

"I'm going to try to figure out what this is doing here. It clearly wants something, and I would like to know what. Perhaps some food, or shelter."

"Ghira," the woman placed her hand on Ghira's forearm, "be careful."

"Don't worry Kali," Ghira said soothingly, "everything's going to be ok."

Ghira carefully stepped closer to Godzilla, worried that if he made any sudden movements, he'd startle the monster. Once he got close enough, he stretched his arm outwards in an attempt to show that he, much like Godzilla, meant no harm. To Ghira's, and everyone else's, great surprise, Godzilla mimicked the motion. Ghira quickly lowered his arm, and Godzilla did the same.

'It's copying my moves,' Ghira thought, 'could this creature be intelligent?'

Godzilla performed a series of growls and grunts, trying to communicate. Unfortunately, Ghira didn't speak monster.

"Are you… trying to say something?" Ghira asked, though it was more to himself rather than to Godzilla.

Godzilla, still hearing his question, grunted in response.

"If… if you can understand me, then show me a sign. I don't want to harm you. I merely wish to know why you're here."

Godzilla thought for a moment. While he knew how to say a few phrases, they were only in Japanese, so that couldn't help him. He then thought of the sign Jet Jaguar often gave him when they won against Megalon and Gigan. Godzilla looked at his hand, then attempted to replicate the sign. He gave Ghira his best thumb's up, hoping that would be enough to let him know he could understand him. Ghira's eyes widened in wonder.

"Incredible," Ghira muttered, "you _can _understand me!"

Godzilla growled.

"My name is Ghira. I am the leader of this island. I doubt you could tell me your name though."

Godzilla gave him an 'oh really' look. He placed one claw in the sand and began to trace something. However, it was in Japanese characters, so Ghira probably wouldn't understand (he had learned some Japanese from Mothra's fairies). To Ghira, it was just a bunch of random symbols, but to anyone from Earth, these symbols represented both a protector, and a destroyer. The name of the king of the monsters, ruler of Earth, defender of humanity.

Gojira.

(…)

Hey, it's-a me, Vector Convoy here to clarify a couple things. The reason why Godzilla is acting the way he is and why he's so smart is because it's the showa Godzilla. I'm just embracing the silliness of the showa era, and if Godzilla can talk in Godzilla vs Gigan, then he can do some writin too. I'm mainly doing this version of Godzilla because of how much I love the showa era, and I think it would be fun to see these versions of the monsters in the world of Remnant. That's about it. Hope ya'll enjoyed this, I look forward to writing more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Horror of the Deep

Several miles away from Menagerie out at sea, two faunus were partaking in a very unsuccessful fishing trip.

"*Sigh* can we please head back home, we've been out here for hours, and we haven't caught a thing!" a man with a pair of deer antlers asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, come on," the much older, scale covered, scruffy bearded faunus said, "just one more hour, then we'll head back to shore."

"_Half _an hour," the deer faunus argued, "take it or leave it."

"You have a deal young man," the old faunus shook hands with the other before casting his fishing rod again.

However, it didn't take long for the old faunus to catch something.

"Ey, I got a bite!" he said to the young faunus' surprise, "and it's a big one!"

He tugged on the pole as hard as he could, but whatever he caught managed to rip the pole from his hands and take it beneath the water.

"Now can we head back?"

The older faunus looked at his companion grumpily. But both their demeanors quickly changed to fear upon seeing a silhouette in the water. Whatever it was, it was massive, and rising fast. Suddenly, a giant, red object erupted from the sea, causing the boat to capsize. The two faunus managed to climb onto their boat and stared in horror at the sight before them. A gigantic claw, big enough to block out the sun, towered over the two. They heard a loud screech before the claw slammed itself down on top of them, then everything went black.

(…)

A few days had passed since Godzilla arrived at this strange new world. He kept his distance from the island he had washed up on, still a bit uncertain about whether or not the inhabitants were friendly, and he figured they felt the same about him. Every now and then, Godzilla would come ashore, curious of what the strange, half human half animal people were doing. More often than not, they'd tend to run away, while some equally as curious as him would stand and admire him. He didn't stay above the surface for long, though. The only other times he'd surface was to call out to his fellow monsters, hoping to get a response. But it was of no avail.

Godzilla grew impatient in waiting for a response. If Ghidorah was still out there, then he'd have to act fast, even if it meant he would be fighting alone. There didn't seem to be anything threatening the island, so he figured the people could look after themselves without him. Godzilla grunted and began to swim out to sea. After swimming out a few miles, Godzilla stopped and looked back at the island. He felt somewhat guilty for leaving them so soon after his arrival. He shook his head, refocusing on the task at hand, and started swimming again.

(…)

Ghira Belladonna sat in his office, dumbfounded. For days, he had been trying to decipher the symbols that the monster wrote in the stand. He was still rather astounded by its intelligence. He had multiple stacks of books sitting on his desk, all of which he looked through to try and find a way of translating the symbols. However, none of those books had anything like that. It wasn't any language he'd seen or heard of. It was as if it didn't even exist.

"What does this even mean?" he thought out loud.

Just then, his wife, Kahli, walked in with two cups of tea.

"Everything alright?" she asked, setting one of the cups on her husbands' desk.

"Aside from a giant monster living on our island, everything's just fine," he said sarcastically.

Kahli put her free hand on Ghira's shoulder, attempting to ease his tension.

"When was the last time you took a rest from this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I have," Ghira chuckled back.

Ghira and Kahli sat down on the couch in front of his desk and began to drink their tea.

"Thank you dear, I needed this," Ghira said.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, thankful for this moment of relaxation with each other.

"So, what do you think of our new, scaly friend?" Kahli asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure what to think," Ghira answered, "one minute, we're all enjoying a nice, peaceful evening, and all of a sudden, a lizard the size of a skyscraper washes up on shore. We don't even know what it is, or where it came from."

"Well, I for one find this to be an incredible experience," Kahli voiced her opinions, "The fact that such a creature is capable of understanding us is amazing. Not to mention that it's literate to some extent."

"Still, I wish we knew what it wrote. A name perhaps?'

Ghira took another sip from his tea, once again trying to loosen his nerves.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon."

Just then, the two of them suddenly felt a mysterious presence in the room.

"The monster's name is Godzilla," two female voices said in unison.

Ghira and Kahli looked around the room for the source of the voices, both a bit frightened.

"Where are you. Show yourselves!" Ghira demanded, standing up from the couch.

But when the two faunus saw the ones speaking to them, they nearly fainted. Two girls, no taller than 6 inches, appeared on the table seemingly out of nowhere. They were identical to each other, both wearing red dresses that covered their entire bodies. They also both had a small flower in their hair. Understandably, Ghira and Kahli were both incredibly alarmed at the sight of the two girls.

"Please, don't be afraid," they reassured, "we mean no harm."

"Honey, you're seeing this too, right?" Khali asked.

"What did you put in that tea?" Ghira replied, only for Kahli to jab him in the stomach with her elbow.

"We assure you, we are very real," the girls said.

"W-what are you?" Kahli asked frightfully.

"We are the Shobijin, messengers of Mothra," the replied, only adding to the confusion.

"Mothra? Shobijin? You're raising more questions than answers," Ghira said, mildly frustrated.

"We apologize for the confusion. We will explain everything in full detail, though you might want to sit back down," the Shobijin recommended, "this will be a lot to take in."

Ghira sat back down, still eager for some answers. The Shobijin closed their eyes and clasped their hands together. Suddenly, everything around them began to change. No longer were they in their own house. Instead, it looked as if they were teleported to a whole other island.

"Don't worry, we haven't left your home," the Shobijin said, "we're merely transmitting images into your minds."

"It's like some sort of telepathy," Kahli concluded.

"What is this place?" Ghira asked.

"This is Infant Island, our home, and the birthplace of Mothra," The image then shifted to what looked like the inside of an old temple.

There were dozens of natives dressed in red and blue clothes. There was also an old man, a village elder, perhaps, who was raising his arms and chanting. The other natives bowed as he did, but not to him. On top of a large pedestal sat a giant, larva like creature. It was brown, with red eyes and a mouth resembling a beak, but blunter and more rounded.

"Mothra's duty was to protect our world and all the living things that inhabited it."

"You worship a _worm?_" Kahli asked, both confused and disgusted.

"Mothra is no mere insect," the area changed again, this time to an open field.

A giant moth hovered over the field, with red and yellow striped wings, large blue eyes, and white fur covering the top of its body. The sight of Mothra's majestic adult form left the two faunus in awe.

"She is the goddess of life, and queen of the monsters."

"Goddess? There's no such things," Ghira scoffed.

The area changed back to Infant Island; this time viewed from the sky.

"Perhaps not on this world, but on ours, we live amongst gods and monsters alike," the Shobijin said, greatly surprising Ghira and Kahli.

"What do you mean 'your world'," Kahli asked in disbelief.

"We come from a planet called Earth, where humans and monsters coexist in relative peace."

"Y-you mean you're aliens?" asked Ghira.

"From your perspective, that would be true. But enough about us, we believe you wanted to know about the monster currently occupying your island?"

Wanting to make things a bit simpler, Ghira and Kahli agreed to start with the main problem they've been dealing with, and the rest afterwards.

"Yes… yes we would," Ghira said after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "you said this creatures name was 'Godzilla', right?"

"We did," the Shobijin confirmed, "he is an ancient beast who roamed the Earth even before humanity. Much like Mothra, he is the protector of our planet."

The Shobijin showed them a series of images, each showcasing Godzilla fighting other monsters. The other monsters ranged from giant sea monsters to mighty dragons. The Belladonna's could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"However, Godzilla was not always the great protector of Earth," the Shobijin then showed them an image of a monster similar to the Godzilla on their island.

This one was much more menacing, with sharp, jagged spines, large fangs, and rough skin. Kahli and Ghira watched in horror as the beast rampaged through a city engulfed in flames.

"The first Godzilla was a destroyer, a vengeful god angered by the humans' reckless actions," the Shobijin explained as they showed them an image of a nuclear explosion.

'These humans are more violent than the ones here,' Ghira thought, 'How could anyone even be capable of such destruction.'

"After the first Godzilla was killed, another one of his kind appeared," The Shobijin showed images of the other Godzilla roaring triumphantly over the body of another monster, "and now, he defends the Earth from whatever may threaten it."

The illusion faded away, taking them back to Ghira's office.

"Now, we must find a way to return to Earth with Godzilla."

Ghira and Kahli sat there flabbergasted, still trying to wrap their heads around what they were told.

"That was… a lot to process," Kahli said, placing a hand on her head.

"We understand this may seem confusing-"

"Confusing? This is unbelievable!" Ghira cut them off, "This is like some sort of bizarre dream. Monsters, deities, aliens. It's… it's crazy. And why _here _of all places?"

"I'm sorry, but even we don't know why we arrived on this planet. But until we find a way back home, Godzilla and Mothra will-"

The twins paused. A look of horror and tension appeared on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kahli asked.

"Something's wrong," the Shobijin said, breaking out of their daze, "Another minster has appeared near this island."

"What!?" Kahli and Ghira shouted in unison.

"Do you know if it's friendly?" Khali asked, concerned.

"It's… Oh no…" fear struck the twins faces once more.

"The Belladonnas looked at each other with worry.

"It's one of Godzilla's old foes. He must have survived his fight with Godzilla and escaped to Monster Island. Whatever brought us here must have brought him too."

"Does this monster have a name?" Ghira asked.

"It is the terrible sea monster, horror of the deep… Ebirah."

(…)

As Godzilla swam farther out to sea, he couldn't help but feel something was off. It was like he was being followed. He stopped swimming and looked around, but all he saw was the empty ocean. Then something above him caught his eye. Godzilla looked up and saw what looked like driftwood floating on the water. Godzilla swam up to get a closer look. He let out a short roar as he breached the surface and shook the water off his face.

He growled curiously, inspecting the driftwood. He was about to dismiss it, regarding it as nothing of interest, but something else grabbed his attention. Farther out, Godzilla saw a large passenger ship smashed to bits. Godzilla quickly swam to it and searched for survivors. There were no signs of life anywhere. What could have done this, he wondered. Suddenly, Godzilla felt that strange feeling again. Something else was here, watching him.

He moved a few meters away from the wreck, stood still for a few minutes, then plunged his arm into the water. Godzilla grabbed onto something, then pulled his arm back to the surface. In his hand, he held a giant, serpentine creature. It had a pair of red wings and bone-like armor on its head and along its back. It squirmed and growled as it tried to break free from Godzilla's grasp. The king looked curiously at this new creature. It shrieked at Godzilla, trying to intimidate him. Unamused, Godzilla roared back then threw it back in the water. Unfortunately, the creature was rather persistent.

It ascended into the air and started hovering in circles above Godzilla. They roared violently at each other, sizing each other up. Despite its chances of survival being incredibly low, the beast charged at Godzilla overwhelmed by the urge to kill. Heat swelled inside the serpent's throat and fire spewed forth from its mouth and directly onto Godzilla's chest. Even though the fire didn't hurt him, it still greatly annoyed him. Once the serpent was close enough to him, Godzilla tried swatting at it. The serpent just barely avoided Godzilla's claws and flew higher in the air, preparing for another attack.

The king had had enough. A brilliant blue glow engulfed his dorsal fins and atomic energy built up in his mouth. He roared as he let out a blast of atomic fire which fried the serpent's right wing. Godzilla fired at it again as it plummeted to the ocean, completely incinerating it. Godzilla roared to the sky, but it was mostly in relief rather than triumph now that he could continue on his journey in peace. But for some reason, Godzilla still couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. Was it another one of those serpents?

Suddenly, something began pulling Godzilla under the water. Godzilla clawed thrashed around, trying to get away. Whatever this thing was, it was strong and determined to drag Godzilla down to the depths. With one final roar, Godzilla disappeared beneath the waves.

(…)

"What's an 'Ebirah'?" Kahli asked with concern.

"He is a giant crustacean, mutated by manmade weapons of war, and an old enemy of Godzilla's," the Shobijin explained, "they are doing battle as we speak."

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Ghira said, thinking of a way to protect his people.

"Unfortunately we cannot interfere. If Mothra were here she would protect you, but with her missing and your lack of defenses on this island, Godzilla is the only one who can keep you safe."

"There's really nothing we can do?"

The Shobijin thought for a moment.

"Well, if you truly want to heal in this endeavor, evacuate the people to a safe distance away from the shore. We fear that Godzilla and Ebirah are headed this way and will be here soon."

Kahli looked at her husband and saw a look of determination in his eyes. He's kept his people safe for years, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything harm them.

"Alright, let's do it!" he said.

(Later)

After about an hour or so, Ghira and Kahli were able to round up everyone by there house to make their announcement. The crowd was becoming restless and everyone was filled with concern. They were all waiting with anticipation for their leader's announcement.

"Calm down everyone," he said into a microphone on a podium, "now I know now how worried you all must be, but I assure you, everything will be alright. For now, I'm going to have to ask that you evacuate the village."

The crowd broke out in a dull roar. Numerous questions raced through everyone's minds. Some shouted 'what's the meaning of this' but most just questioned the 'why' of it. Was it the grimm? Was it humans? Or perhaps, was it the mysterious monster that washed up on their shores.

"That's enough!" Ghira raised his voice to grab everyone's attention, "I understand your concern, but please trust me. We need you to get as far away from the beach as possible. I promise you all, nothing bad is going to hap-"

**KOOM!**

A gigantic red object was propelled out of the sea by a stream of blue fire. The object came crashing down on the shore, shaking the ground as it landed. Now that it was stationary, everyone was able to get a good look at whatever this thing was. It was a massive lobster with red armor, long antennae, and a claw that was twice the size of the other one. It let out a shrill screech as it tried getting up off its back.

"Oh you've _got _to be joking," Ghira sighed then spoke up again, "everyone evacuate to the forest! Get as far away from the fight as possible!"

People started scrambling to the trees, climbing over one another to get to safety,

"Are you sure your Godzilla can fight that thing?" Ghira asked the Shobijin, who were sitting on his shoulder.

"Godzilla has defeated him once on his own, and he can do it again."

A great beast slowly rose out of the water. It had a mean snarl on his face and dorsal fins glowing blue. The Shobijin smiled with confidence as the king of monsters made his way to the beach. He roared angrily at Ebirah, then fired a blast of atomic energy at him. Ebirah managed to roll away in time to avoid the attack. Ebirah stood tall on his six legs, trying to intimidate Godzilla, but the king was unphased. He charged at the lobster, and Ebirah jumped up to meet him head on, claws wide open. Godzilla tackled him to the ground and bit down on his right claw, trying to rip it off.

Ebirah took his larger dominant claw and began waling on Godzilla's back, but Godzilla kept his jaw locked on his other claw. Ebirah then decided to aim for Godzilla's head. He opened his claw, grabbed Godzilla by the neck, and pried him off his other appendage. Godzilla put his hands on each side of Ebirah's claw and pulled as hard as he could. Eventually, he managed to break loose of the sea monster's grip, but he didn't stop there. Godzilla kept pulling on his claw and ripped both of his pincers right off his arm. The faunus were awestruck by Godzilla's incredible display of strength.

Godzilla threw away the claw and glared menacingly at his wounded foe. He was done messing around. Atomic energy surged through his body, then concentrated in his mouth. Godzilla bellowed and spewed his atomic fire onto Ebirah's belly, severely burning it. The beam thinned out the longer Godzilla held it, until he ran out of breath and it dissipated completely. Godzilla took a deep breath and roared again. Switching his combat tactics back to close quarters rather than ranged, Godzilla grabbed Ebirah by thee tail and flung him into the air. Ebirah landed with a loud thud just on the edge of the beach. He slowly started crawling back to sea, but Godzilla wasn't going to let him get away.

He fired his atomic breath onto Ebirah's back, easily breaking away his armor. He took a quick breath and fired again, this time exploding the skin underneath Ebirah's armor plating. He let out a painful cry, which soon faded as the sea monster took his last breath. Godzilla growled softly, relieved that the fight was over. But there was something else in the back of his mind that was bothering him. What could it have been? Godzilla tried remembering what it was, then he quickly turned his head towards the faunus village.

The faunus cowered in fear as Godzilla started walking towards their homes. However, instead of trampling the houses beneath his feet, Godzilla just stared at them.

"What's he doing?" Kahli whispered to the Shobijin.

"He's searching," they said rather vaguely.

"For what?" Ghira questioned.

"For you. He wants to make sure you're alright."

This surprised both Kahli and Ghira. This creature, this _monster_, wasn't just some animal acting out of instinct. It was somehow benevolent.

"Well what are we supposed to do, walk out there and say, 'here we are giant lizard'?" Ghira said.

"Of course not, that just doesn't make sense," The Shobijin chuckled at his suggestion, "we'll use our telepathy to talk to him."

The Shobijin closed their eyes and clasped their hands together as they reached out to Godzilla.

"_Godzilla, can you hear us?"_

Godzilla's head snapped towards the forest. He growled confusedly, trying to identify the source of the message.

"_We're here Godzilla, in the forest. Don't worry, we're all safe. No one was injured thanks to you."_

Godzilla sighed in relief then growled again. This time it sounded somewhat happy.

_**Skronk, skronk, skreongk!**_

"It's good to hear from you as well Godzilla," this time the Shobijin spoke out loud.

"Wait, you can understand him? How?" Kahli questioned.

"We're using our telepathy to read his thoughts."

"And you think I don't make sense," Ghira muttered.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Kahli asked, still a bit frightened by Godzilla.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. It is his duty to protect the humans, though we suppose he sees you as the same as them."

"Huh, smart lizard," Kahl remarked.

"Everyone, it's safe now," Ghira announced, "you can all return to your homes!"

Everyone was hesitant to come out of hiding. Understandably, they were all still scared of Godzilla, despite the fact that he just saved their village. In order to calm his peoples nerves, Ghira decided to be the first to walk out from the cover of the forest. He was soon followed by Kahli, who beckoned everyone else to follow. One by one, the faunus followed their leaders out into the open, now in full view of Godzilla. He looked at them with peaceful eyes, letting them know he wasn't a threat to them.

_**Skronk.**_

"He says that he's glad you're all safe."

Ghira and Kahli smiled at each other, then at their new protector. However, their happy moment was cut short when a deer faunus walked up to them and asked them a rather pressing question.

"Excuse me, uh, what are we gonna do about… _that?_" he said as he pointed to Ebirah's carcass.

"Oh, that is a bit of a problem," Kahli said, putting a hand on her husband's arm.

Ghira then got an idea as he observed the lobster's corpse.

"How many of you like seafood?"

(Later again)

Several hours had passed and it was now close to midnight. In order to properly clean up the mess made by Godzilla, Ghira proposed they'd use Ebirah's meat for a banquet for the whole island. It was a sort of celebration in honor of their savior and newfound defender. There were dozens of tables set up across the shoreline, as well as torches to light up the night. There were games set up for the kids, and a band playing all sorts of instruments for everyone's entertainment. Even Godzilla was there chowing down on what was left of Ebirah's claw and, though he wasn't much for parties, he still enjoyed the pleasant music.

Once the band had finished up their song, Ghira walked up on stage, getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to start off by thanking you all for partaking in these pleasant festivities," he said, "it's not every day we can have celebrations such as this. Second, I would like to make a toast to our _very _unlikely hero, Godzilla!"

He, along with everyone else, raised their glasses to Godzilla, who roared cheerfully back at them.

"Now before we wrap up this wonderful party, I would like to introduce you all to someone," Ghira gently took the Shobijin from his shoulder and set them on the podium so everyone could see them.

For the people who could see them, despite their size, they were all taken back and filled with wonder and curiosity.

"Greetings everyone," the twins said smiling, "we are the Shobijin, and we're good friends with Godzilla."

_**Skreongk!**_

"Godzilla said it's very nice to meet you all," the twins giggled.

"These girls here have assured that they, and Godzilla, will remain our friends and allies!"

"Yes, if you ever need our help, we will be here for you," the girls said, to which most everyone cheered.

But while everyone was ecstatic over the Shobijin's decree, Godzilla felt rather somber, and the twins took notice.

"_What's wrong Godzilla?"_

_**Skreongk skronk. Skrnk.**_

"What's he saying?" Ghira asked, though the Shobijin seemed reluctant to answer.

"Godzilla says… he can't stay on this island."

Everyone began murmuring to each other with shock.

_**Skronk skronk. Skreongk.**_

"He says that he's worried about his friends, his _family_. He needs to find them, which means he must leave. Please, you must understand, Godzilla dreads what might have happened to them, he needs to know their safe."

The faunus' murmuring continued, but now they were worrying both for themselves and Godzilla.

"Are you sure he can't stay?" Ghira asked, though he already knew the answer.

"We're sorry, but Godzilla must leave. However, that doesn't mean we can't stay."

The Shobijin's words seemed to calm some of the faunus.

"So long as we remain here, our Mothra will protect you," the twins reassured, "this we can promise you."

Everyone seemed happy with the compromise, especially Godzilla. He roared cheerfully as he stood up and walked out to sea.

"Goodbye Godzilla! Good luck!" the Shobijin shouted.

Everyone waved goodbye to the mighty monster, and he waved back. But just before he went back to the ocean, he thought to ask the Shobijin of one thing.

_**Skreongk!**_

The Shobijin looked at each other and smiled, then they clasped their hands and activated their telepathy.

"What did he say this time?" Ghira asked with much curiosity.

"He wanted to call out to his friends once more before he left, so he asked us to use our telepathy to strengthen his call. You might want to cover your ears."

_**SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**_

Godzilla's roar echoed across the open sea, stirring the waves at the feet. He took one last look at the village, then disappeared beneath the ocean. If he learned one thing from his encounter with Ebirah, it's that his friends were still alive, and they heard him. Now, he was more determined than ever to find them and defeat whatever evils plague this world as well as the evils from his own.

(…)

Thousands of miles away from Menagerie, just on the outskirts of Vale, a creature stirred within a deep cave. Something had awakened it, something familiar, something it _hated_. The call of its nemesis had risen it from its slumber, and now that it was free from its master's control, it could take its revenge.

(…)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GODZILLA! Vector Convoy here, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. School's been a nightmare of late. I will try my best to update a bit more frequently, though I cannot guarantee that they'll be consistent. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I know you'll enjoy what's to come.

Vector Convoy out!


End file.
